


clarity

by adreus (alsahm)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/adreus
Summary: dadheart luard: holy shit shindou are we dating





	clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scharhrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/gifts).

> <3!

"Dating?" mumbles Kazuma, as he adjusts Chrono's head to more comfortably rest against his shoulder. The late hour has dulled their once-caffeinated excitement to the tired hum post-party, punctuated by Chrono's snores and Okazaki's rapid typing as she debriefs Anjou on all the happenings of their session. Kazuma, a victim of the previous night's insomnia, blinks weariness out of his eyes. "Why would our characters be dating?"

Enishi stares. It's as if he's waiting for Kazuma to say more. When Kazuma doesn't, their Game Master leafs slowly through the notes behind his screen, forehead tenting in confusion when he decides, "Ah... Forgive me. I must have misread"—a pause, where he glances at Okazaki, still conspicuously absorbed with her phone—"...something in your backstory."

Kazuma grunts his assent, closes his eyes for a moment. He's so comfortable like this, but they still have to walk home, and there's the tournament tomorrow… Maybe he could text Kazumi to pick them up, although that's probably not worth it in the long run… 

"To be clear," Enishi says, and Kazuma creaks his eyes open, remembers he's in Enishi's apartment and it's late and they need to clean up and relieve him of their presence, "you—your characters—are _not _dating?"

"We're still on that? No, they're not."

"Right," says Enishi, frowning, and thoughtfully folds his screen and collects his notes. Kazuma is turning to the thankless task of shoving Chrono awake when Enishi clears his throat, says again, "To be clear…"

"Yeah?"

"_You_—the two of you—are not dating?"

Kazuma's hands instantly jump away from Chrono, startling him awake. "_What_? Me and Chrono? No way." He squints then, glancing to check Chrono's state of consciousness before muttering to Enishi, "Did my brother say that?"

Enishi shakes his head. Kazuma nods. "Good. 'Cause we're not."

"Yes, you mentioned."

"Oh. Right." He gingerly nudges Chrono again, now extremely ready to leave. "I guess we'll see you next time then."

Enishi stands to watch them depart but doesn't accompany them to the door, ancient etiquette at war with his awkward soul, and then Kazuma is dragging Chrono down the apartment stairs and wondering what cursed entity bestowed him with the cuddliest best friend in the world (probably Gyze). For his part Chrono supplies dumb jokes and fragments of songs about the full moon, of which Kazuma pretends to not know the lyrics to spite him, but really, Chrono is forever an uplifting light.

* * *

Kiba books them an amusement park on a private island to which he takes them on a helicopter because he's Kiba, and Kazuma should by now be used to this but he isn't—all of this hardcore anime-grade friendship, where you take luxury vacations with you and your nine closest friends and if ten others show up there's still space for them to party.

There's the ocean, there's a pool. There's Vanguard tables and an arcade. There's a barbecue again, but this time they don't have to hunt for their meat and/or contemplate eating worms.

There's a roller coaster and a ferris wheel and teacups which make Taiyou queasy, there's a pirate ship and a log plume and a tunnel of love (platonic boats available). 

"I made sure to rent that one for you," says Kiba, when the sun is sliding down and the attendants are turning on the evening lights. Cross-legged and smirking he flagged Kazuma over for tea, which Kazuma turned down for coffee in which he dumped three teaspoons of sugar and then took one sip.

"What? Why?"

"Put another way," urges Kiba, "for Chrono."

"...What? Why?"

Kiba explains nothing further, and Kazuma, uninterested in so boring a ride, chooses to ignore the entire encounter, until later when Taiyou marvels at the lighting and insists that the three of them try it out together. They're waiting for Anjou and Okazaki and Enishi to disembark when Taiyou's nausea returns and he is forced to pass, but by then Chrono's already got a foot in the swan and Kazuma says fuck it, he supposes this is happening today.

With Chrono it isn't so boring, anyway.

* * *

"Get out of my room," decides Kazuma.

"I just want to make sure you're being safe," Kazumi insists from where he's climbed on top of Kazuma's blankets, arched over him, having shaken him awake with concern.

"You don't even live here," Kazuma groans. If he closes his eyes and counts to ten maybe his overprotective brother will disappear because this is actually just a nightmare and Enishi Satoru, Branch Manager of a card game company in Shibuya, did not apparently gossip about Kazuma and his best friend to Kazuma's brother to the point of convincing said brother that they are not only dating but _being physically intimate_.

What the fuck.

When Kazumi still doesn't move Kazuma decides to release his stinky morning breath in his face, which paralyzes Kazumi enough that Kazuma can shove him off and at least grab a granola bar and brush his teeth, not necessarily in that order. His elder brother follows him around like a puppy, chattering incessantly about the beauties of relationships and how wonderful it is to be young and in love and blah blah blah Maa-kun wait that milk looks expired!

And so at the pancake diner for breakfast, Kazumi bribe-interrogates Kazuma on the relationship which he does not have and half-dead, Kazuma tolerates this.

* * *

**dadheart luard: **why does everyone think we're dating.

**chronojet dadgon: **?

**dadheart luard: **us. dating. together. 

**dadheart luard: **like boyfriends

**chronojet dadgon: **Lol

**chronojet dadgon:** Who thinks that 

**sun son: **i mean...

**chronojet dadgon: **????

**dadheart luard: **what

**sun son: **pleaseeee don't make me list it out…

**dadheart luard: **im tapping my watch.

**dadheart luard: **get going son or no dessert after dinner.

**chronojet dadgon: **Wow don't speak to our son that way

**sun son: **OMG 

**sun son: **well for ONE THING you keep calling yourself my dads!!

**sun son:** just look at our display names!!

**dadheart luard: **you are my son. my flesh and blood sun son to whom i gave birth

**chronojet dadgon: **Wtf

**sun son: **OH MY GOD.

**sun son: **look at yourselves!!

**sun son: **kazuma-san does ALL of chrono-san's groceries now too whenever he comes over he just brings like fruits and vegetables who DOES that

**dadheart luard: **you are a growing boy taiyou you need to eat your veggies to get big and strong

**sun son: **whenever we go out to eat you order one thing for two people

**chronojet dadgon: **That's just being economical

**dadheart luard: **A+ you used 'economical' correctly

**sun son: **after the u20 kazuma-san jumped into chrono-san's arms and nuzzled him on live television

**sun son: **YOU FLIRT CONSTANTLY.

**sun son: **at the last dragon empire event you wore matching shirts that said 'he's mine' and 'i'm his'

**chronojet dadgon: **Partner

**dadheart luard:** that was hilarious

**sun son: **also, okazaki-san said that you're 'redblue compatible'

**sun son: **buti don't really know what she meant…?

**chronojet dadgon: **…………………………..

**dadheart luard: **holy shit 

**dadheart luard: **shindou are we dating

**dadheart luard: **chrono?

* * *

**Chrono#0420: **Do you want to be

**kazuma#0690:** …...do i want to be what

**Chrono#0420: **Dating

**Chrono#0420: **Together

**Chrono#0420: **Like boyfriends

**kazuma#0690: **oh

**kazuma#0690: **uh

**kazuma#0690: **i……….. mean………...

**kazuma#0690: **yeah? sure.

**kazuma#0690: **im down if you are.

**kazuma#0690: **i guess.

**Chrono#0420: **I'm up if you're down

**kazuma#0690:** FUCK OFF i'm breaking up with you

**Chrono#0420: **:*

**kazuma#0690: **…

**kazuma#0690: **now what?

**Chrono#0420: **Come over. I just started dinner

**kazuma#0690: **omw... you need anything? ketchup?

**Chrono#0420: **I really like you, Kazuma. Like a lot

**kazuma#0690: **fuckload of corn, got it

**Chrono#0420: **and ketchup!

**kazuma#0690: **ofc

**kazuma#0690: **i like you too.


End file.
